Other Life
by ZachsGirlGeorgia
Summary: 'Lilly' finds out she is adopted and her real partents are british! She decides she wants to find them to start a new life. Will this new life include her real identity? It is a Gallagher Fanfic, trust me, just hang on for a few chapters and you'll see. AU and a little bit OOC, but stick with me? Ally owns all.
1. Prologe

A/N. This is a Gallagher Fanfic, but it takes a few chapters, i wont keep you waiting too long, I promise! Please reveiw and tell me your opinions of the story! I hope you enjoy!

Prologue: June

"Um, Lilly sweetie, we need to tell you something…"

"Go on…"

"You're adopted..."

Wow.

Well that's new…

"When did this happen?" was my ever so intelligent response to being told I'm adopted… actually thinking about it, I didn't look anything like my Mom and Dad. They both had blonde brown hair and dark eyes, whereas I had virtually white hair with ice blue eyes. I really should have noticed earlier on, but I always thought that my chromosomes decided they didn't want to resemble them. Stupid I know, but I came up with that theory when I was about 13 and I've stuck to that since.

My parents… well I guess not my parents since 30 seconds previous, but technically parents… just looked at me with sympathetic faces. "Well, it was organised before you were born, you see your real parents didn't want you…"

"Charming" I said interrupting, still slightly perplexed by the idea of being adopted… my 'mother', Julie, just glared at me before continuing.

"And your father and I were looking to adopt, when the agency told us of a British couple who wanted their baby to go to us after reading our file…" Julie carried on talking but I just kind of tuned out.

_British huh? Well that adds a different spin to the whole adoption thing – I'm British (genes wise), I could totally rock the accent! I could go to England, find my real parents, pick up an accent, and maybe meet the queen. I could go on my own because I am 16 and all. Everything will be perfect. Ohmigosh, what if my real parents are like a famous British power couple – like Bradgelina!_ I smile a small smile thinking about all the possibilities that could come with this new found information regarding my life.

"LILLY!" My 'Dad', Alistair, basically yelled at me, breaking me out of my trance.

"Yeah?"

"I said: is there anything else you wanted to know?"

Well, thinking about it, there was quite a lot of things. Like: Where they like Bradgelina? What are they like? Why didn't they want me? Is Lilly Cooper even my real name? Why was I left with a couple in New Jersey, USA and not England? But I decided I'd go for the best one:

"What are my real parents' names?"

Mom and Dad shared a look, contemplating weather to tell me or not. They were probably thinking I was going to do something stupid. I mean me? Do something stupid? Well… yeah most likely…

"Georgia and Dominic Slater" My mom replied, obviously worried about my possible plans now I have names. Hrm, Slater. Lilly Slater. I can work with that.

They both came over before pulling me into a group hug before my dad said "Lil, you should go to bed, it's getting late and you've got a lot to process."

"Okay, goodnight, love you." I told them both before kissing them on the cheek and heading to my room.

I was stood in front of my mirror in my Paul Frank pyjamas that I had gotten two months ago for my 16th birthday, brushing my long, white blonde hair about half an hour later. I was deep in thought about everything that had just happened, when I decided something major.

I was leaving school in a few weeks, and when I do, I'm going to go to England and find the Slater's and my real family.

Oh, and also get an accent.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N - Second chapter! Please reveiw! Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Four months later - November

I did it. I left New Jersey and 7 and a half hours later I ended up stood in my Ugg boots and thick parker coat outside London Heathrow, my hair blowing across my face, and all I could think was: _I came at the wrong time of year. November in England is waaaayyyyy too cold!_ Well, I'm here now and I'm not going back.

Or should I?

"NO! Lilly, you must stay, it took enough convincing Mom and Dad to come and was plenty expensive, there is no going back!" I say to myself. Oh great I'm one of the weirdoes who do that now, okay. Well back home I'm a weirdo anyway because I actually did my work in school and, well frankly I'm rude and I don't beat about the bush, and as a result had no friends. I suppose that was one of the reasons I was so excited for my trip to England. I could start afresh. New family and actually get some friends.

I hailed a classic black cab before grabbing my 3 bright blue bags and jumping in. The cab driver, who was wearing a suit, turned round and asked, with a perfect British accent that I longed to have, "Where you off to young lady?"

"Oh, just the nearest hotel would be great thanks"

He smiled sweetly, showing off his pearly white teeth, before turning back to the wheel. "This your first time in London?" he asked while staring straight ahead, trying to make conversation.

"Yep" I replied popping the 'p'.

"How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"16"

"Ah. You came for sightseeing reasons I assume?"

"No actually, I came to track down my real parents." I saw him raise a dark eyebrow as I said this. Why did everyone think it was a stupid idea?

"Well good luck with that miss." He said, quickly lowering his eyebrows.

"Thank you" I replied sweetly.

"Hey, I know a lot of people, do you know your parents' names?" he asked, genuinely interested in helping.

"Um yeah, Georgia and Dominic Salter. I'm not even sure if they live in London so you've probably never heard of them." I said as we pulled up outside of a hotel with a huge sign saying 'The Lodge' in huge red writing. A look of surprise and realisation but they faded so quickly that I wondered if he'd even pulled that face, so I just shrugged it off and thought nothing more of it.

"Well here we are miss, that'll be £20 please" he said quickly, not answering as to whether he knew my parents or not. Hrm, guess he didn't, oh well not to worry. I quickly pulled a £20 note out of my purse and handing it to him, before saying quick thanks and jumping out the cab and back into the cool air. He drove off quickly, seconds after I closed the door. Well that was odd.  
Moving swiftly on…

I turned and walked through the double doors of the tall, stone building that stood before me. The entrance hall was quite regal, with its spotless black and white tiled floor that looked like a chess board, and its old fancy paintings lining the white walls. In the centre of the room sat girl, not much older than me, behind a black desk. I walked confidently up to her with my bags and said, as politely as I could for a single room for two nights. I mean I wouldn't need a double bed, I'm not, and will never be THAT type of girl! The girl, whose name tag said she was called Lauren, smiled at me before turning to the computer, checking for vacancies.

"Okay, here are your keys. Its floor 3, room 216. Enjoy your stay!"

"Thank you." I replied taking the small silver key from her outstretched hand, before heading to the elevator and finding my room.

Inside my room was just as spotless as downstairs, not a speck of dust in sight! As I looked around the room I noticed everything was white. Like EVERYTHING! Then my eyes zeroed in on the perfectly made single bed in the middle of the room. I ran over to it and threw my bags onto it, no doubt messing up the sheets, and pulled my laptop out of the smaller of the bags.

"Let the hunt for my parents… Commence!"


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N okay so now it starts getting more into stuff and more Gallagher-y. Not fully but getting there. Please review with your opinions!**

Chapter 2.

So after searching the internet for several hours for Georgia and Dominic Slater, I found nothing. Absolutely nothing. Anyone would think they didn't exist! Well, I got bored after making absolutely no progress. It was about 2 in the afternoon, so I decided to go and have a look round the city.

I walked back though the large lobby and back into the cold November air. Seriously, if England is always this cold when and if I find my parents I may have to convince them to move to America so we don't lose any toes! I started to wander round, looking round all the typical London landmarks and tourist attractions. Big Ben, The Houses of Parliament, The London Eye, Buckingham Palace, the usual suspects. I didn't even feel to out of place on the streets of London, because most people there were tourists.

It was starting to get dark (despite the fact it was only 7pm) so I made the executive decision to make my way back to my hotel.

I was having a nice walk all in all, up until the point of which I was pushed into a dark ally. Cliché much? Nope Lilly stop getting sassy you have just been pushed into an ally! I turned round to see the man from the taxi stood in front of me, dressed all in black holding a white cloth. I was just about to start screaming and fighting when he pounced on me and held the cloth thightly over my mouth and nose. I felt my knees start to buckle and my eyes droop.

Then everything went black.

* * *

When I woke I was still drowsy and was in very unfamiliar surroundings, but by no means what I was expecting considering I had just been kidnaped. I was expecting to be in some steel room, chained to the wall with a piece of mouldy bread left for me. Oh my god I watch too many movies. Anyway, this room looked like a dormitory. It had white walls, 4 beds, 4 wardrobes and an en suite. And what surprised me the most about this room was the fact there were windows. I thought if you've been kidnapped you don't get the privilege of windows. That's when this whole thing dawned on me. I had been kidnapped. Kidnapped in a country a whole ocean away from my own! So I started to try and escape. My first plan was to see if the door was unlocked, however it failed miserably when it A. was locked, and B. gave me an electric shock when I touched the handle. Wow these people really didn't want me getting out! So next I tried the windows, trying to find anything that could possibly break them but of course, they were shatter proof. I carried on trying to find ways to get out for at least another 15 minutes and was about ready to give up.

"You're not going to find a way out you know." A familiar husky voice said from behind me. It sounded like the man from the cab but looked nothing like him. Before he had almost black hair, dark brown eyes and looked about 40. Now, however, he was, well hot. He had dark brown hair that was messed up in all the right places and looked effortless, he had piecing emerald green eyes, and looked about 17. He saw me looking at him, confused, and a smirk crept onto his lips and he said cockily "I know I'm very attractive, but please try to contain yourself in my presence. Also, earlier, I was… shall we say… dressed up."

"Oh why thank you the whole kidnapping situation is all cleared up now that I know you were dressed up. Gee sometimes I just need things explaining to me and thank you for doing that" I replied, getting annoyed. His smirk just grew at my decreasing patience.

"You're funny."

"Oh why thank you kind sir," I said sweetly before turning, "now tell me why the hell you kidnapped me, and locked me in a dormitory?"

He just chuckled quietly before saying "well you wanted to find your parents, and I'm helping you."

"By kidnaping me? Of course a simple 'hey, do you want help finding them' would have sufficed but there you go. And the dorm?" at this point his smirk turned into a full grin. A very sexy grin might I add. Wait no I may not, he kidnapped you and it would be weird…

"Your attitude is cute," Normally I would have blushed however I'm pissed off so it's not happening, "Oh and this is your new room. You won't be allowed out for now, I have to sort some things out first. Your roommates are out at the moment and still have another 3 hours and 43 minutes before they are due back, by which point you should be allowed out. Anymore questions?"

"Were my roommates also escorted here by the kidnapping mode of transport?"

"No" he chuckled as he got up and headed towards the door, "I'll be back soon. But one more thing, do you prefer to be called Cameron, Cammie or Cam?"

I just sat with an even more confused and angry look than before. Did he have me mixed up with a Cameron? "Hang on have you got the wrong person, have you needlessly taken me? My name is Lilly not Cameron, now if you would be so kind as to let me go, seeing as you want this 'Cameron'."

He smiled again "nope, I've got the right person." Before slipping out the door and locking it again, leaving me alone for another 3 and a half hours. Great. Just great.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N - A lot is explained in this chapter so yeah. I'm trying no to drag it on too much as I don't want to bore people haha.**

Chapter 3.

I just laid on the floor for what seemed like forever. I couldn't really be bothered to go to the bed and the floor looked comfy enough, so there. Eventually I heard voices outside the door. I couldn't understand what they we're saying but I knew they were both male. The lock in the door clicked and in walked the boy from before and another man I had never seen. He had gorgeous short dark hair and dark eyes. He was definitely older than Dress Up Boy but surely not by much.

He walked over to me and pulled me into a handshake. While shaking his hand I felt a sharp prick in the palm of my hand, which caused me to yell in shock. He chuckled and pulled away. He then pulled a needle away from his hand and into a plastic bag, like the ones on CSI.

"DNA test" he said bluntly.

"Um, why?" I asked, confused as to why they want my DNA. Oh my god they're going to clone me!

He chuckled again and said "I'm Joe Solomon, nice to meet you Ms Cooper."

Fine just don't answer my question, just use my genes for any purpose.

"How do you know my surname?" I hadn't told anyone my surname had I? No I'm sure I hadn't.

"I know these things. I trust you got here nicely." Not answering me, again. Seriously what is it with people here?

"Oh yeah, if kidnapping is deemed as nice." I said sassily. Solomon just turned to glare at Dress Up Boy, who held his hands up in surrender.

"I apologise for that Ms Cooper. You see, Zach here has been going through a bit of a kidnapping phase. And if you specifically tell him not to kidnap you, of course the temptation gets a bit much." Zach. It suited him. Zach just laughed huskily to himself while Solomon rolled his eyes. "Zach, will you ask Dr Fibbs to run this through and if the results are as expected can you grab Rachel and bring her here please?" he said, handing Zach the CSI bag, before he ran out the door.

"Can you please tell me what is happening?" I asked Solomon, tired of not knowing. He just looked at me sympathetically and said,

"I know this is confusing, not helped by Mr Goode, but I'm afraid I can't tell you right now. Plus, once I can tell you, it's not my job to do so, however it is Rachel's." okay so at least I'd be getting somewhere soon, but all I could do was sigh.

A few more minutes passed when Zach re-entered with a woman (I assumed that was Rachel.) who was quite simply stunning. Like seriously she had flawless skin, beautiful long dark hair that shone in the light, and bright blue eyes that were starting to water. She immediately ran over to me, pulled to into a huge bear hug and started sobbing on my shoulder while I just stood awkwardly not sure of what to do. She soon pulled away, held my shoulders and examined me. '_It was getting more awkward' _I thought to myself.

"You look just like your father." She said sadly. She knew my father? Like my real one?

"You know my real dad? As in like biological? Like the one I'm 50% percent of?"

She smiled sadly at my questions and just said simply "Kiddo, sit down I need to tell you something." I did what she asked and sat. As I sat, I couldn't help but think about when my adoptive parents said that to me and how crazy everything was currently because of it.

Rachel sat down next to me and said what she needed to tell me. "Okay well, I do know your father. We were married for 14 years. Two years into our marriage, I fell pregnant. We were ecstatic obviously, but scared. No one could know of my pregnancy or the baby, it was too dangerous for all of us. We decided that, in order to keep our child safe, we had to put it up for adoption once born. So we made fake names and lived under them until the baby was born and had been adopted. We moved to the US to keep the baby further from threats here." Right then, is this relevant to any of this? "We went under the names Georgia and Dominic Slater as they were completely different to Rachel and Mathew Morgan."

Georgia and Dominic. They're my parents. But they're actually called Rachel and Mathew Morgan, okay.

"So you're my mom?" I asked starting to get teary eyed at the thought of this woman as my mother. She merely nodded and pulled me back into a hug where we both cried for a few minutes. When we pulled away I saw Zach and Joe stood awkwardly at the back of the room. I remembered Zach asking what I wanted to be called. "Why did Zach ask if I wanted to be called Cameron?"

"My maiden name was Cameron and we decided that we would call our child that. We did name you Cameron, but your adoptive parents changed your name to Lilly. But when you were spoken about here we called you Cammie or Cam." Cameron Morgan. I like it.

"Okay, well call me whatever. No one here knows me so I could quite easily get everyone to call me Cammie."

From the back I heard the two laugh and Zach mutter something along the lines of "Yeah because absolutely no one has heard of Cammie Morgan" followed by an elbow in his rib from Joe and a glare from my mom. Weird boy.

"So can I meet my dad now?" I continued. Mom looked at me like she was going to cry again.

"Kiddo, four years ago your father went missing. Those dangers I was talking about got to him."

Oh.

"What do you mean dangers?"

Mom looked at Joe and looked like she was asking permission with her eyes, Joe nodded and she turned back to face me.

"Cam, your father and I were spies. Joe and Zach are too."


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N- Another chapter. I might put another one up tonight so yeah. It's the summer holidays at the moment so I've got loads of time to right so I will probably be updating most days. Hope you like this new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

_"__Cam, your father and I were spies. Joe and Zach are too."_

Whoa back the truck up. Spies? Am I still unconscious? Am I dreaming?

"What? Are you on drugs or something?" I yelled staring at them all in disbelief.

"Well, actually, I tell a lie. Your father, Joe and I are spies. Zach is a spy-in-training."

"Wait, so you guys are absolutely serious?"

"Deadly." Joe said.

This is really a lot to process for a 16 year old girl to handle. In the space of two days, I have flown across the world to London, been kidnapped, awoken in an escape-proof dorm and been told my parents and these other two are spies. Oh and my dad is missing?

WHAT IS GOING ON?

"Right so, if I've got this right, my dad has disappeared because you're all spies?" They all nodded at me smirking. Right. "Anything else you'd like to tell me? I'd rather know now, and stay utterly perplexed in one chunk, instead of thinking I know what's going on and then get another suprise."

Mom shook her head and giggled at me. How was I related to this woman? Seriously she is quite easily the most stunning lady I had ever seen. "Well actually, yes. Firstly however, are Julie and Alistair expecting you to stay here?"

"How do you know their names?" I'm deeply confused.

Joe spoke up from the back, "Ms Morgan/Cooper, we know everything. MI6 is in regular contact with the CIA. Also we have close friends in the CIA who could keep an eye on you during your childhood. Your first word was 'duck', you started to walk when you were 11 months old. It was a surprise to see you walk at that age, but considering who your parents are it kind of made sense."

I'm both disturbed and even more confused about all this.

"Right then…" I said rubbing my temples to try and calm the headache that was coming on as a result of all of this. "But yes, they know I'm going to be staying for a while, because obviously, under normal circumstances people don't wake up in the same place (not by choice necessarily) as their real parents after searching for what, 3 hours? They asked for me to phone everyday though and come back to visit regularly once I found you. OMG imagine their reactions to this whole shebang!" I exclaimed, getting exited. I reached over to my bag to get my phone when a hand grabbed my arm, stopping me. I looked up to see Zach holding onto me with a stern look.

"No one can know. Regardless of whether they raised you or not."

"But I have to, we tell each other everything!" It was true, I told them EVERYTHING. Actually I don't think there is anything they don't know! This would be the first thing they wouldn't know.

"Well, I know plenty of people who said that, but they've managed perfectly fine." Zach said, back to smirking again. Was there an issue with his mouth that made it constantly like that? No probably not, I doubt there are any issues with any of him.

"hmf." Not bothering to argue anymore.

"You can call them of course kiddo, but you just can't tell them of this. Or anything really." Mom said.

"Um. Right. Anyway, what else was there that you had to tell me?"

"Ah, yes. Well since you can stay, if you would like to stay?" She asked me. I nodded at her. She broke into a huge grin. I felt happy seeing her smile like that, and because of me! Despite me only knowing her for 30 minutes or so, she was my mother and I wanted to see her smile. And it was an extremely nice smile that showed off her pearly white and dead straight teeth. "I hoped you'd say that. Now you're back I don't really want to lose you. Especially after Matt." She smiled sadly before continuing again, "Well, in this country, law says that you must attend school until the age of 18. So you will have to attend school. However I am headmistress of England's greatest 'private school' and I would love for you to finish your education here." She explained, putting air quotes around 'private school'.

"What do you mean 'private school'" I asked, coping her air quotes.

"Darling, The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, that's where we are now, is not only for exceptional young women. It is also a boarding school for spies in training."


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N- Longest chapter yet, so I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 5

_"__Darling, The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, that's where we are now, is not only for exceptional young women. It is also a boarding school for spies in training."_

This day is just getting more and more strange.

I gasped and faked fainting, just for dramatic effect really, and fell to the floor and lay for a while mumbling to myself about everything that had happened today. I must have looked like I was going insane. Actually I probably was.

Mom and Joe started to laugh again. Joe then spoke up, "You're just like your father Cammie. Over dramatic and one hell of a personality."

I shot up to sit upright on the floor and looked at him. "You knew my father well?" I asked curious.

"Yes, he was my best friend since school, so close in fact, that he appointed me as your godfather." He said proudly. Wow more family.

"I guess that makes you Uncle Joe. Do you feel old yet?" I asked while smiling like a crazy person.

"Nope, young one you have much to learn. I do not get old, I simply become wiser. I'm still the same man as I was when I was 20 years younger." He said while flexing his muscles and kissing his biceps. Not bad actually, but I really shouldn't think like that considering everything.

"Who is Mr Dress Up over there to me then?" I said, giggling and pointing to Zach, who was STILL smirking. It was starting to get annoying, despite the fact it made him look even hotter!

"Oh, he isn't anything. He's more like my apprentice. A mini me. But the only reason he is here is because his school is doing an exchange with this one." He explained.

"Wait there is more than one spy school?"

"Yes," Joe answered while looking at his watch, "The girls are supposed to be getting back in 13 and a half minutes. Rach, do you want me to send Bex, Macey and Liz to your office when they get back from their mission?" he asked, Mom nodded in response before Joe reached up to his ear and pressed something and spoke. "Ladies and Gentlemen, you have 12 minutes and 51 seconds to be back in Sub Level two with the required information. Don't be late, you know what happened last time Ms Walters."

"OH MY GOSH! You have one of those ear thingies! I thought they were only in James Bond or Mission Impossible! Can I have a go?" I pleaded with Joe. Zach laughed at me.

"They're called Comms Units" Zach corrected me.

"Whatever." I retorted

"C'mon kiddo, you can have a go soon enough, come to my office with me, we need to sort some things out." Mom said to me.

"Okay"

We all filed out the room into a long corridor with at least 30 other white doors, which I assumed were doors to other dorm rooms. I trailed behind my mom and Joe, who were quietly having a conversation about exams or something. Zach was walking confidently next to me. We walked down regal staircases and fancy corridors for several minutes. Zach slung an arm around my shoulder and bent down to whisper in my ear.  
"Quite the place don't you think?" I fought to stop shivers running down my spine, but not the bad kind, as we entered the lobby. I stopped dead still and looked around in awe.

Tall stone walls towered over me, at least 20 feet. There were beautiful stained glass windows all around. A huge tapestry hung on one of the walls, it had what looked like a family tree on and around the edge had the most beautiful and intricate pattern, with flowers and leaves of all sorts. And in the middle of the room, in front of a humongous set of double doors, was an astonishing staircase. It must have been at least 3 stories. It had smooth mahogany banisters and a beautiful red carpet trailing down the stairs. I had to stop the urge to run to the top and walk down as though I was a movie star. But really, if front of my mom and godfather, whom I had just met, if probably wasn't the best idea.

My mom walked over to me and broke me out of my awestruck trance by saying "kiddo, come to my office, it's this way"

"Okay" I replied, sounding dazed. Joe and Zach walked off in a different direction, while mom led me into another fancy room, what I assumed to be her office. The walls were lined with bookcases that were completely filled. There were two black sofas in the middle of the room. It also had a large oak desk with a black leather spinning chair behind it. The desk had lots of pictures on. Ones of my mom and who I presumed to be my father. They looked so happy together. I wish they still were to be honest. There was also one of them in a hospital smiling together, while holding a baby. That was me. We looked like a cute little family. My parents looking overjoyed and I was looking up at my mom reaching to touch her face. Further along the desk were pictures of me at prom, graduation, and all my yearbook photo's. '_Creepy' _I thought, but then I remembered Joe's comment earlier about people keeping an eye on me. And, after all, I was still her daughter it was natural to want pictures of me.

Mom walked over to one sofa and gestured for me to sit next to her. I went and sat.

"Okay, I know you're technically called Lilly Cooper, but you're actually named Cameron Morgan. It's completely up to you how you want your name. You can keep it as it is or you can change it completely, or have a mix of both. It's up to you."

"Okay I think I'll have Cammie Morgan, but have Lilly as my middle name, so I've still got some of the old me, even if the rest of my life changes." I replied.

"Okay sweetheart." She said, "I'm so glad I've got you back, my gorgeous girl, and your father would be so proud at the young woman you've grown into." She leant over and pulled me into a hug, and I hugged her back, relaxing into her arms. I hoped that one day my dad would come back, for all of our sakes really. I could tell my mom missed him like crazy, Joe does too I think, and he would be back with the people who loved him and I could make him proud to call me his daughter.

We pulled away from each other as we heard muffled voices and giggling from outside the door. Before anyone had even knocked, my mom shouted "Come in girls."

The door swung open and in walked 3 girls the same age as me. One had dark flowing hair, cappuccino coloured skin and caramel eyes. She was strikingly beautiful and looked like some sort of Egyptian Goddess. She was also very muscular, but not scarily so. The second had thick, shiny black hair, bright blue eyes, much like my own, and a diamond nose stud. She also had long legs and by the looks of it, was into her brands. She looked familiar, but I couldn't quite place her at the moment. The third was considerably smaller than the other two. She had blonde hair, cut into a long bob and also had blue eyes. She was really skinny too.

They all examined me intently, as though memorising every little part of my appearance. I thought I was going to crumple under their stares, until my mom broke them out of it by saying, "Girls, this is Cammie, my daughter."

A look of realization and recognition flashed across their faces and breathed a sigh of relief realising I wasn't a threat.

"Cam, this is Bex Baxter," she said pointing to the muscular girl, "her mum is my best friend and she is my goddaughter, which makes you god sisters, technically. This is Liz Sutton," she pointed at the blonde girl, "she is the genius of the school basically." Liz started to blush like a tomato at my mom's words, while the rest of us quietly giggled. "And this is Macey Mc-"

"McHenry" I cut her off, it finally clicked as to where I knew her from – like every magazine. She was American like I technically was. "You're Senator McHenry's daughter."

"Yeah…" she said unenthusiastically. Right.

"Anyway," Mom said, "you girls will be roommates for the rest of your time at Gallagher. Now why don't you show Cam around the school then head back to the dorm for a while before dinner."

"Okay" they all chorused as we started to head out the door.

"Oh Macey?" Mom called, making us turn around in the doorway.

"Yep" Macey replied.

"Please do not attack Cam with your makeup and clothes, she's gone through enough today. And Bex, just don't attack anyone at all." She smiled at them, while I stood creeped out about what I could be in for, while living with these girls.

"Ugh okay" they both replied, annoyed that they couldn't 'attack' anyone. Well that's worrying…

We all turned back around and continued out the door, ready for the tour of the school.


	7. AN

A/N-  
My account isnt loading reviews at the moment so i'll clear some bits up quickly now.  
My fanfic is AU, but i wanted it to be completly different, but still the same, if that makes any sence, it probably doesnt but there you go.  
Because of this, I decided I'd set it in England. I live in England, so I could, eventually, send the girls out to places that I know, rather than making up random places and people think ive gone mad :/ . Also, it meant I could put a different spin on the story and put Cammie in a completely different environment, rather than just being in another part of the US and still feeling slightly at home, she was completely on her own.  
Cam is also out of character, but will become less so eventually (I hope) - but thats part of my plan. We dont really know much about Matt' personality, as he doesnt actually apear in the books technically, so I had to adapt Cam's persona in to a less spy-y one, as she did not grow up around spies, and create a persona for Matt also. However, I could make her personality more like an average teenagers, allowing her to have a slight connection to Matt other than her looks. As she learns more spy skills, settles down at Gallagher and makes more friends, she should become as 'Cammie' as I can make her.  
I hope that explained some stuff, but if there is anything else you want to know, please comment and I'll respond as soon as I can.

Also, thanks to SoulofEssence, who has posted several positive comments - I'm glad you like it so far, and i hope you like all the future chapters!


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bex, Macey and Liz showed me all over the school, and let me tell you, it was huge! There was the Hall of history, where pictures of previous Gallagher students were hung. The largest one there was of Gillian Gallagher. She was the one who founded the school over 200 years ago, after she killed this man who was trying to assassinate Abraham Lincoln. The first one. Yeah I didn't know that someone had tried before either, but apparently there is a lot we don't know. They showed me the grand hall, and let me assure you, it was exactly what it said on the tin. I continued to follow them round the school, looking into classrooms, science labs, computer labs etc, for a good twenty minutes. Yeah. That's how big it was. The whole mansion had a prestigious air about it, which could've only come from a top private school, or apparently, a top spy school.

We slowly wandered back to my new room, our dorm room, engaging in a carefree conversation about something's and nothings, when, as we reached the door, I asked, "Do they normally lock you in your room for long periods of time with a lock that gives you electric shocks and was unbreakable?"

Bex and Macey laughed with each other while Liz looked awfully proud as she said "No they don't, but they used my lock? I know I installed it but normally it isn't actually switched on. They only switch it on in MI6 jail – that's where all the terrorists are kept"

Wow she made that lock, and it is used by the government? Impressive.

Bex then said "hang on. You got locked in our room? What did you do to get that?"

"Well nothing, Zach kidnapped and drugged me in London, then I woke up here, locked in our room."

Macey's eyes widened in surprise as she said "how long were you out? We're on the Isle of White. That's a good 4 hours away and a ferry ride away from London!"

"Wait a second, Zach kidnapped you?" Bex asked with a sly smile, before I nodded my head, wondering where she was going with this, "What did you think of him?" she continued, waggling her eyebrows suggestively, while we all went to sit down on our respective beds.

"Well, he is hot. Like HOT. But he is constantly smirking, it's starting to get annoying to be honest. Oh and earlier, when I said that no one here knows me so I could easily change my name, he said 'yeah because no one knows who Cammie Morgan is' in a very sarcastic kind of way. What was that all about?"

"Well, first of all, Tina Walters takes after her mum, her mum being a gossip column writer, and claimed the whole way through school that Rachel has had a daughter called Cameron." Bex started "One day when the rumours escalated to ridiculous levels, your mum told everyone that yes she did have a daughter called Cameron, living in the USA. Of course the rumours about you started up again. That you were a CIA agent, posing as other people to stop things happening (there were a few of those), that you were actually a double agent and planning to infiltrate the CIA. But those are the types of things you get when your parents are MI6 legacies. So thanks to Tina, everyone knows about you. And the fake facts, but everyone knows they're fake because it's Tina. And secondly, your mom has loads of pictures of you in her office and we spend a lot of time in there – Macey, Liz, Zach, Grant, Nick, Jonas and I."

"Okay… Who are Grant, Nick and Jonas?" I asked.

"Zach's best friends and our new friends." Bex replied.

"Please don't bullshit Cam, Rebecca." Macey said while Bex's eyes narrowed at the use of her full name (apparently you only use it if you're prepared to wake up very confused, with broken legs, in the middle of Australia) but Macey seemed unfazed as she continued on, "Grant is Bex's boyfriend, Jonas is Liz's and Nick is mine."

Bex and Liz blushed like huge tomatoes, which made me giggle.

"And that means, Cameron, that Zach will soon be yours" Macey finished.

"Oh, well that exiting." I replied sarcastically, as I highly doubt Zach wold be interested in me, the new kid.

"Which is why we must make you look very nice for dinner tonight. Well partly for Zach, the other part is because it will be your grand entrance. Bex, Liz – get my bag."


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N - I've added in another POV just to try and get the story moving. This chapter was going to be longer but i decided just to get it up. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 7:

**Rachel POV:**

"She can't know, Joe, not yet at least." I told Joe as we sat in my office after the girls have left.

"She has to find out at some point, she doesn't really get a choice anymore. They know about her and they will come after her." He had a point, but now I've got my little girl back, I want to keep her in the dark at least for now, let her have some normality for the moment. Well as normal as it can be.

"Okay, I know. Let's keep her in school and safe. When she absolutely MUST know, we will tell her. After the break, she will start lessons, she can start from the bottom, like Macey, however I suggest putting her in CoveOpps with the others and have her take extra P&E. Just so if the time comes sooner than expected she has some defence and skills to do something, at least."

"Agreed. Bex can help with the P&E, because, well, she is Bex. Anyway, I'll leave you to it." Joe said as he stood up and brushed the non-existent lint off his trousers and walked out the door, leaving me to my thoughts.

I hope I'm doing the right thing by not telling her, but nothing should happen, she is in and unbelievably secure school. And I'm sure the girls would protect her. I'll just have to pray she catches on to everything quickly. Because they will come, and she has to be prepared.

* * *

**Cammie POV:**

An hour and a half later, I had just finished a complete makeover. Now I'm sure most teenagers love playing dress up and doing makeup, I however, was not one of those girls. I wear jeans and a t-shirt most days, and I only wear mascara, if that. I just don't see the point. My new roommates did see the point. I protested multiple times, however when a spy girl (a violent one at that) threatens you with a curling iron, you generally shut up quite quickly.

So anyway, an hour and 30 minutes later, I looked like a completely different person! Bex had curled the ends of my hair loosely, like it was completely natural. Liz had done my makeup like someone you see on the front of a magazine, you know with the eyeliner flicks, nice eyebrows, long lashes and flawless skin. And for someone who doesn't like makeup much, I actually loved how my face looked. Macey had been in charge of my outfit. And since it was her idea to play Dress Up Cammie (or Lilly but I'm trying to get used to my name being Cammie.) she decided she had to find 'the perfect outfit'. So after going through my suitcases (I assumed Zach brought them.) she came to the conclusion my clothes were not okay for my debut. She then rummaged through all of her clothes, that were all designer, to find something for me to wear.

17 outfits later, she found something worthy for tonight. I wore a black skater dress, (that was a bit short, but to be honest I was too scared to argue) with mesh sleeves and neckline, a light denim jacket and 4 inch heels (too high for my liking but there you go.).

Then I was ready. I looked completely different and I just stood in shock for a minute or two. I looked like I belong with my beautiful new roommates. I turned to embrace the girls in a huge group.

"If Zach doesn't confess his love for you in that I'll be very surprised…" Macey announced, while the girls giggled. I was just confused.

"Confess?" I asked. All the girls shared a look before Liz answered me.

"Well you know how we said we'd seen pictures of you in your mom's office?" I nodded, "Zach has always..." she paused trying to think of how to put it. "Um, thought you were the most beautiful person he has ever seen. And when Rachel and Joe heard you were coming here and asked Zach to do it, he was absolutely over the moon, like I don't think I've ever seen anyone so happy."

Wow. I sat in shock. Can I just get this straight? Zach. Zach as in my HOT kidnapper thinks I'm beautiful? Only my 'parents' and Josh had called me beautiful. Josh was my ex-boyfriend, but he never really liked me, he was just using me to get close to my ex-friend DeeDee.

Bex broke me out of my thoughts when she said, "Well, by my time, we have 2 minutes until dinner, so we better go."

Then there was a knock on the door and in walked my mom. She looked over and grinned at me. I just grinned back. She then turned to the girls and said, "Girls, go down to the hall, Cam will come in later and I will introduce her."

The girls all nodded and left the room.

"What if people don't like me Mom?" I asked her. I admit I was actually really nervous and had loads of doubts. I mean I had just flown over and waltzed into their school, without doing all the tests they no doubt had to do.

"Everyone will love you kiddo." She said while hugging me reassuringly. "Come on, the girls will be in there by now just wait outside with Joe and he'll bring you in." I nodded and we started out the door.

I stopped suddenly and turned round to face Mom. "I do look okay don't I?"

"If this is about Zach, I'm sure he'll think you look amazing whatever you wear. But you do look beautiful. Your dad would be proud. Speaking of your dad, he said he wanted me to give you this, if you ever came home." She dug into her pocket and pulled out a silver necklace and hung in round my neck. It was an intricate heart shaped locket, covered in swirls. When I opened it, on one side had the words 'Always With You' engraved, and on the other had the picture from my mom's office, the one where we are in the hospital after I was born. Me and mom stood smiling at the picture in the necklace before she said "Come on kiddo, let's go."


	10. Unexpected Guests

**A/N- Ive changed to chapter titles, because the two different numbers were dirving me insane!**

Unexpected guests.

Joe and I stood outside the grand hall while my mom made her speech. I was just looking around and I noticed a sign above the door that read 'English-American'

"Hey Joe – what's that sign?"

"We teach 14 languages so every meal, we speak a different one, so you get practice for the real world. Your mom set it to English - American accents for you, as you haven't learnt any of the languages yet." Joe answered.

"Oh okay."

"…many of you know about Cameron. And I am pleased to say she has come home and will be joining the junior class for her lessons after the break." I heard my mom's voice faintly through the oak doors. This was it. Oh my gosh what if they don't actually like me and mom was just saying that. Before I went into a full freak out mode, Joe turned and gave me a quick hug while saying "Don't worry, they will love you Cam." As though he was reading my thoughts. Weird.

"Let's go" Joe said, giving me a reassuring wink. Okay let's go. Joe pushed open the double doors and strutted to his seat on the teachers table, leaving me shuffling in behind him. Everyone's eyes were on me. Some people started whispering inaudibly. I looked at Joe and mom, and they gesture for me to sit down. I look around for my roommates, and quickly go and sit by them. The stares, however stay fixed on me as I sit.

Zach and three other boys, who I assumed were Grant, Nick and Jonas. They were all sat next to their girlfriends, giving me an idea of who they were before they all introduced themselves. My predictions were correct, obviously. Grant was really muscly, much more so than anyone else. He could easily pose as Brad Pitt's body double and looked like a Greek God. He and Bex looked like the perfect exotic deity couple. Nick was also muscular and had short, dark brown, spikey hair. Jonas is very skinny, and has very thick black hair. They were all attractive, but they had nothing on Zach.

The hall had gone into a quiet chatter, whilst me and my new… well friends I suppose… spoke about my life in America. We were just talking about how I got here, when a girl with long brown hair came and sat next to me.

"My sources tell me that you were with the CIA, but then you were abducted, then you escaped and came here, because a rebel agent who had you, helped you track down your mum."

I take it this is Tina Walters. The hall falls back into silence, and I feel the stared again, waiting for me to answer. I look at Bex, who just gives me an apologetic shrug, as if to say 'get used to it'.

"Abducted, yes." I started, giving Zach a glare from across the table, who just held his hands up in surrender. "He took me to my mom, yes. Other than that, your 'sources' are wrong, I suggest finding new ones. Or, better yet, you just don't have any sources and stop gossiping?" I told her, which caused all the other students snigger. My new friends were all covering their mouths to stop their laughs from escaping.

Tina gave me a glare and walked off back to where she was. Then we couldn't hold our giggles any longer, so we just burst and eventually the laughs became silent. You know when you laugh so much that no noise actually comes out, your chest just hurts as a result, and you've got tears rolling down our faces. Yeah the 8 of us were like that. Even the teachers were trying to contain their fits of laughter.

Once we had calmed down, Zach turned and said "Good one, Gallagher Girl."

"Gallagher Girl?" I asked

"Well, you go to Gallagher now, and you're a girl right?" He reasoned. Right…

"Yes well so is every other girl who goes here."

He opened his mouth to argue when the lights went off, a piercing siren filled the air and a mechanical voice shouted "Code Black. Code Black"


	11. Unexpected Guests 2

**A/N- Longest chapter yet! Things get exiting! Several POV's too. Also, 'a fan' commented an idea, and its actually given me ideas on how to thicken the plot, so thank you! Hope you like this chapter!**

Unexpected guests.

My hand automatically flew to my ears to block out the noise. Joe and mom ran out the doors and the other teachers went to block the door after he went. Zach flung himself over the table, grabbed me and took me to the back of the room and stood in front of me. Looking around, I saw every student stood with their legs apart and fists clenched in front their chests.

"Zach, what's happening?" I shouted over the sirens.

"We're keeping you safe."

"Why do you need to keep me safe? What's a Code Black?"

"The code black is to tell us the wrong sort of people are here and I'm keeping you safe from said people."

Why is no one else protecting each other? Oh yeah. Spy school. The sirens stopped about two minutes later, as Joe came back in and announced, "We are clear. You are dismissed."

And with that, the students relaxed and headed out the door. Zach turned and grabbed my hand, surprising me. But the most surprising thing was the feeling when he took my hand. It was like electricity. But not like an electric shock. A nice kind of electric.

"Come on. I'll take you to your dorm." He said, pulling me through the hall and out the door. Well okay.

We walked back to the dorm in comfortable silence, still holding hands. I can't lie. This holding hands thing was getting me exited. I mean, who wouldn't?

As we walked into my dorm, I noticed one of the windows was open. No, not open, smashed completely.

"Zach. The windows smashed." I said just as everyone else arrived.

"Shit! I'll get Joe!" Nick shouted, before running off. I walked further into our room and I noticed a piece of paper lying on the pillow on my bed. I walked over, picked it up and started reading the words neatly written on it.

_Little Cammie found her way home did she?  
I'm sure your mother is over the moon. Wouldn't it be a shame if your father wasn't there? Oh wait!_

_He isn't! Ah that's right, he got cocky and fell into our trap. For a top spy, we would have expected more. I'm sure you will take after him in his spy skills. Maybe even fall for the same trick. Then you would be re-united with your precious father. Then perhaps you would be more willing to help us than your father. My dear Zachy could come with you! You could become our top spies, and maybe create an heir to my little throne. That would be nice. _

_Now we could do this the easy way or the hard way. You could give yourself up, Zachary knows the place you'd go to, or you carry on learning how to set tables and we will get you on our own. The later would be more fun for us, however it would be more… painful for you._

_I mean, that's what happened last time, and eventually you were just fine._

_Think about it._

_~CG_

What? What is happening? My dear Zachy? What do they mean Zach knows? Heir? Painful? What happened last time? I thought what had already happened today was crazy enough, now this! Seriously what is happening? Do they know where my dad is? I just stand staring at the letter unsure of what to do. I mean what should I do? Zach comes next to me and wipes away tears from my cheeks that I hadn't realised were falling. I held up the piece of paper in my shaking hands. He took it read it, his face red with fury and his hands scrunching into fists. I thought steam was about to come out of his ears, he looked that angry.

"Zach, what's happening?" I asked, my voice horse and shaky.

"We're going to your mom."

**Rachel POV**

My office door slams open, and in walks a furious Zach and a teary Cammie.

"What's happened? Is everyone safe? Is everyone okay?" I rambled, worried about what could have happened. Zach held out his hand and gave me a piece of paper.

I quickly read it. Great. Just great. I finally get my daughter back, and that woman wants her.

"Mom, what's happening?" Cam asks. Oh gosh, I have to tell her. I was hoping to put it off for as long as possible but I guess not anymore.

"Cam, sit down." She sat. "Your dad's last mission was to bring down a large terrorist group, he was chosen because he was the top MI6 agent. And as you know, he didn't come back. However he did shut down several bases, killing thousands. By this point, people knew of your existence, and the Circle of Cavan (the group) obviously know. They want you to train as a member of the circle, as a way to rebel against your dad and bring down MI6 because of the deaths. They think that you have our spy genes in you. I don't know what they mean by last time though." I hated telling her that the circle was after her. I wanted to keep my little girl safe for as long as possible, which is easier said than done, because it is the circle and she has no training.

"What do they mean last time?"

"I don't know, Cam. I honestly don't." I really didn't.

"Zach, what do they mean you know?" Oh dear. No one, except Zach, Joe and I knew. Zach wasn't too keen on everyone knowing, understandably. But now, he had to.

Zach drew a deep breath, preparing to tell Cam. You could tell he was dreading the moment that he had to tell anyone.

"Okay, Cams, you have to know, I am nothing like her; she is basically the devil reincarnated. 'C' stands for Catherine Goode." He closed his eyes, not wanting to see Cammie's reaction.

"Goode? Like you? You're related?"

"The one who gave birth to me. She lost the right to be called my mum a long time ago." He said hanging his head in shame. Joe patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. Joe had taken Zach in when he ran away from Catherine and had become a father figure.

Cam sat in silence taking it all in. Zach leant forward, held her hands and looked deeply into her eyes. They would actually make a cute couple.

"Gallagher Girl, listen to me, I am _nothing_ like her. I'm disgusted by the fact I share her last name, let alone being her own flesh and blood. I am not going to let her hurt you in anyway. If anyone is getting hurt it's her, and if I get my hands on her, she won't recover."

Cam nodded slightly. "So that's what she meant by having an heir? She wants us to have a baby and give it to her?"

"Yeah, it seems that way" Zach let out a humourless laugh

"Like… Now?" Cam asked. I have to admit she sounded quite naïve. But all things considered, it wasn't surprising.

"Yeah, I think so. But I promise she won't touch our babies."

**Zach POV**.

Cammie's eyes widened at what I had just said. But then I registered what I had just said: "she won't touch our babies."

Shit.

"I mean if we had babies. We won't have babies. Not yet. No. NO ONE IS HAVING BABIES AT ANY POINT!" Smooth recovery Zach. I mean Cammie was beautiful. I admit, I've thought so since I first saw her pictures. And I may or may not have imagined us getting married and having kids. I know, it's sappy, but even without meeting her, I knew that I wanted her. But she probably thinks I am just as evil as that woman and thinks I'm some sort of creep after that. I should be able to keep it together right? I am a spy! But no, apparently all of that went out the window.

I turned and saw Mrs Morgan giving me a strange look.

"Okay, whatever." Cam started. Yeah she thinks I'm a creep, "what do we do now?"

"I was going to take you and Bex to Rome, while her parents are on a mission, but you're going to stay here over the break. Joe will help you with Covert Operations, and Bex and Joe will help you with P&E. Since Joe is staying, Zach is to. He can help with both as well." She turned to me, "Zach I want someone with Cammie at all times. As the top Blackthorne student," I smirked, "I want you with Cam at all times, you will move into the spare dorm. Then in the break, Bex will join you in that room when Macey and Liz go. But until that point, no funny business. Am I understood?" She said, giving me a pointed look, as my smirk widened.

"Yes ma'am." I said, while standing to attention and giving an overdramatised salute. To which she just shook her head, while Joe struggled to no not laugh.

"Go and sort your room." Cam and I both nodded and headed out the door. "Oh and get Liz to put the lock on that door!" she called after us. Liz would do that anyway when she found out.

But Cam and I were going to have our own private room.

The next few weeks were going to be Goode!


	12. Moving

**A/N-Quite OOC this chapter oops, oh well she is supposed to be a normal teenage girl, so just bear with it.**

Cammie POV:

Okay. So I had a terrorist group after me, and I was going to be sharing a room, and be guarded by a hot boy.  
THIS DAY IS OFFICIALLY CRAZY!  
As stupid as it seems, I didn't know what scared me more. Naturally, the former should have panicked me more, but I was in a secure school with, 100 spies in training and several ex-MI6 agents, so I was safe I suppose. Therefore, the latter scared me. I mean I don't exactly look great at the best of times, let alone when I've just woken up. Apparently he likes me, and also he is really hot, which just makes it even worse. What if I do something cringy! I mean really cringy. Like I fall out of bed. Or fall down the stairs. Or… well I don't know right now, but something really, really cringy could happen, but most things are probably me falling over. I do that a lot.

"Cammie."

What happens if I start liking him, and let's be honest, being with him all the time totally makes that a possibility. His smirk is annoying, but it's also kind of hot.

"Cammie."

Then I'll have to impress him, and look nice, and not do cringy things, and not fall over, and –

"CAMMIE!"

Oh Zach is talking to me. Okay that was slightly embarrassing that I didn't realise he was calling me – but to be fair, I've only had that name for like 7 hours, cut me some slack.

"Oh sorry, yeah?" I replied.

"Our room is number 57. Go and grab your stuff, and I'll meet you back here."

* * *

I told the girls what had happened. But only told Bex, Liz and Macey about Zach's mom (I figured he didn't want everyone knowing.) and about our new arrangements.

Reactions I'd received from the girls (and the rest of my year, who had conjugated in my (old?) room.

Bex got violent. 'I'm going to kill her. No joke. I'm going to kill her. I've heard about her and all her evil. She's going to die. Seriously, I bet she's still on the island. I'm going to find her and her minions. Liz, pass me my knife, my slingshot, any ammunition you can find, and a body bag.' That just scared me – remind me not to get on the wrong side of her.

Liz got protective (as in locks – not threatening). 'Please. You need way more than just my lock. You need my ultimate lock. It's got retinal scanners, body scanners and DNA identification. Also I'll add my knock out gas if someone tries to get in. I'll put my locks on the windows too. Also I'll put minor bombs that I made under the lawns so if she comes I can set them off. They're only small, so she shouldn't die.' Okay this girl was clever, she'd made locks, knock out gas and bombs. That shouldn't kill her. I think 'shouldn't' is the key word. There is a possibility of death.

Tina tried to get gossip. 'Is that because while you were working for the CIA, you killed half their workforce with a machete?' I don't even know where she got that idea.

Eva and Anna worried. 'Does this mean the rest of us are in danger?' I didn't know.

Macey got girly. 'Two weeks alone with Zach? Then another three, just with the edition of Bex? Oh my gosh, I need to get you new clothes, cute pyjamas, and I need to teach you how to do your makeup and hair. You have to look nice for him, because who knows what could happen!' I really did, need help on how to do that. She also squealed with excitement, making her reaction even more different to everyone else's.

* * *

An hour later, I had got all of my stuff (and half of Macey's – she has a lot, about 9 cases!) and was making my way to mine and Zach's room. I opened the door and saw Zach stood in a towel (JUST a towel – someone hold me! His muscles and defined 8 pack were to die for!) With wet hair, and water droplets all over him. WOW! I wasn't expecting that.

"Um… S-sorry, the girls had a lot of questions. I'll just – um – I'll just u-unpack I guess." I stuttered. Okay, start the list of embarrassing things to happen around Zach. I walked over to what I assumed was my bed, opened my cases and started to unpack. I was going through some of the things Macey had given me and saw some 'pyjamas' and 'underwear'. The underwear – if you could call it that – was see through, and very small, as in hardly covered anything. The 'pyjamas' were also see though. There were VERY short, lacey Victoria's secret night gowns, which were very sultry. I pulled them up and just tried to get my head round the fact they were classed as pyjamas, when Zach decided to pipe up.

"That's nice, I'm sure however, it would look a whole lot nicer on." I turned to see him sat on his bed, still in his towel, with a huge grin plastered on his face while he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I-I-I, umm, it's Macey's, she gave it to me." Smooth.

"Ah, McHenry wanted you to impress me."

"Uh... I don't – I don't know"

He started to chuckle at my nervous state. Great. "You should get to bed – todays been a bit hectic."

I guess I didn't realise how tiered I was until he said that. And with that I did the biggest yawn I think I've done in my life. He just smirked at me. Oh gosh.

I found some of my own pyjamas, got changed in the bathroom and went straight into bed – just praying that I wouldn't fall out or get kidnapped.


	13. Christmas

-TIME SKIP-CHRISTMAS EVE-

The past few weeks have been very uneventful, especially after my first day. I wasn't aloud out, so I had to send Macey, Liz and Bex out to get Christmas presents. I wasn't really sure what to get everyone, so I let them choose – Macey seemed good at that stuff anyway. And, of course, she was.

* * *

What I got everyone for Christmas. A list by Cammie Morgan (Lilly Cooper):

Adoptive parents: A digital photo frame: full of pictures from when I was younger, pictures I took in London, my Gallagher school photo and group pictures with my new friends.

Mom: The newest lock picking set and pen camcorder. How they found them, I don't know – but it's AWESOME!

Bex: (I told the girls to buy something for each other but from me...) A new slingshot – she was scarily into them.

Macey: A new designer purse.

Liz: Some advanced encryption device.

Joe: A new set of wigs and fake noses – I don't even know what that's about, but at this point, I know better than to ask questions.

Zach: some book called 'Spying – How To Do It'. I doubt he needed it but Macey claimed that 'his ego needed an urgent deflating.' Okay.

* * *

Everyone went home two weeks ago, because it was the Christmas Break. That left Mom, Joe, Bex, Zach and I. We didn't get a break. They've been spending the time teaching me CoveOpps and P&. I must admit, I was pretty good, obviously I wasn't aloud out, so I could only practice with the other four, but even Joe was impressed. And Bex told me that he is never impressed by anything or anyone.

Then Bex's parents got off their mission about a week ago (They wouldn't tell me what it was, even though I begged them. It's a 'need-to-know basis' and I don't need to know. Fine.) And I showed them what I could do. And they were impressed too. They took Bex home for Christmas, but not before she taught me this illegal move that could easily kill.

So that left Mom, Joe, Zach and I. Mom and Joe had loads of things to do, so that left me and Zach alone, for the most part. We had grown pretty close. We, obviously, did everything together, but we now wanted to do everything together. Not just because there was no one else. It was nice. But that little slight, teeny weeny crush I had, became a big, fat, 3 tonne crush. I sure hopped that he actually did like me, and still does.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to my bed being shook. I thought it was an earthquake, so I was preparing to take cover under something, but when I opened my eyes there was something completely different.

Zach was wearing only loose, grey sweatpants and jumping on my bed. Yes! You head (read)! Zachary Goode, the egoistic, cocky spy-in-training was jumping on my bed. I looked to my alarm clock and it was 5am. He was jumping on my bed at 5 in the morning!

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" He screamed. He had this huge grin (that looked amazing) plastered on his face. I, on the other hand was quite cranky, thanks to my awakening.

"Zach." I said firmly, "I am aware that it is Christmas, however, you are 17 years of age. You had celebrated 17 Christmas'. And I want to sleep."

He suddenly became serious, and crawled under the covers with me. Um what?

"I've never celebrated Christmas. Well I have, just not with anyone before." Oh… "All I was to my mum was an heir, another follower. The Circle is more interested in their next quest than Christmas Traditions and gifts and went by their evil lives, and left me in my room. When I went to Blackthorne and went against the Circle, I stayed in hotels on my own over Christmas. So this is the first time I've spent it with anyone." Wow. I can't imagine what that's like. I mean he basically has no family, and I have two. I didn't know what to say, so I just hugged him. He was a little shocked at first but then hugged back. We sat like that for a few minutes in a comfortable silence.

Then he pulled away slightly to look at my face. He was looking with such concentration, I felt heat in my cheeks and bowed my head to hide it. He held my chin with his thumb and forefinger and pulled my face up so I was looking at him.

"You're so beautiful." He stated. Before I had the chance to counter, his lips crashed into mine. Omg what? I sat shocked for a second, but then I kissed back. He smiled against my lips. His lips were so soft, like seriously. His hands gipped my wait and pulled me into his lap. His tongue ran along my bottom lip, asking for permission. I let him, as my hands went to run though his hair. We kissed for a few minutes, until we both pulled away, breathless. Our foreheads together, looking into each other's eyes, smiling. I just kissed Zach, my crush Zach. Well he kissed me, and I kissed back, but that's not the point.

"Macey was right." I whispered. He laughed quietly.

"Macey is always right." I laughed with him – he had a point.

"I got you a present, let me be the first to give you a present." I said, while getting off his lap. He pouted, to which I stuck my tongue out and giggled.

I pulled out his present, and he unwrapped it like a hyperactive toddler, while I climbed back under the quilt. He saw the title and started laughing.

"Thanks Cam – however I do not need any tips." He said while still laughing.

"Well, the point of that is to tell you, that you do need tips" He gave me a glare for saying that.

"I got you a present too." He said while digging in his sweatpants pocket. He found what he was looking for, and pulled out a small, black velvet box. He opened it and there was a ring.


	14. Again?

**A/N- Won't be updating for a week because im going on holiday, but I'll try and write a few chapters ready to post.**

And there was a ring.

In the black velvet box, there was two plush red cushions sandwiching a silver, diamanté ring with an amazing blue sapphire in the middle. It was beautiful - but then it dawned on me.

Zach had bought me a ring. What was he doing?! My eyes widened and my mind went on overdrive and I just started freaking out.

Zach POV

I pulled the ring out of my pockets and opened it to show her what I bought for her.

She fell silent and her eyes widened so much I thought her eyeballs could just fall out. She looked like she was having some sort of inner battle. Why?

Oh the ring!

Shit she thinks I'm proposing or something! I mean someday maybe, but today is not that day.

"No, no, no! Cam this is a special spy ring, look I've got one too." I reached over to my end table and grabbed mine to show her. She still seemed sceptical.

"Cam, look. It's a lie detector and pulse detector and a tracker." She seemed to begin to believe what I was saying.

"Go on..." She said

"Okay so if someone is lying, it vibrates. And mine and yours are hooked up, the colour shows if the other is alive. So in the bluntest way possible, if one of us goes missing, we know if we're dead or alive, and where you are because if the tracker." She nodded and slipped it onto her finger.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I said, I really hoped she didn't think I was a complete psycho.

"It's okay, I just sort of panicked. I mean we've only known each other for like a month and a half, and I'm 16 so not exactly marriage age."

I smirked

"So you like me?" I said like an innocent six year old.

"What! I um... No... Um... I mean..." She stuttered and I walked up close to her.

"You can take it as an engagement if you want" I said in the same tone.

"No. Um I mean... I do like yo- no I don't... Um well... You see..."

"Cam" I held her arms softly. Her breath hitched, which made me smirk even more.

"Yeah?" She breathed

"Merry Christmas" and then I kissed her. Again.

She was shocked like before but then kissed me back sweetly. I could get used to this. She wrapped her arms round my neck and pulled me closer. That was all the answer I needed. Cammie liked me, or showed pretty definite signs of liking me. And that was the best feeling I've ever felt. I was going to hold onto her for as long as I could. Catherine needed to come though me before she got Cammie, and I knew she wouldn't hurt me. But I don't care how many I kill, it's what I'm trained to do essentially, I was going to keep her safe.

The rest of the day went fine, and how I thought a Christmas should be. We were all sat Rachel's office, where overnight she and Joe had set up a Christmas tree with decorations. We all exchanged gifts and it was really nice. Cam spent a while on the phone to her friends and adoptive family back in the states, while Rachel attempted to make a Christmas dinner – that was, until Joe took over, since Rachel has the cooking skills of a new born baby – meaning none. Whatsoever!

We were just finishing our dinner, when the sirens went off again. Code Black.

Before we had a chance to say or do anything, that voice came from the shadows of the room. That voice that I despised.

"Well, Cameron, long time no see."


	15. Familiar?

**A/N - Sorry for the wait, I've been super busy! Hope you like the next chapter!**

* * *

Cammie POV

"Well, Cameron, long time no see."

I heard the snide voice before I saw the person. When she stood forward, revealing herself, it was not what I expected. I thought she would be… well I don't really know what I thought she would look like, but not like that. She looked friendly, and oddly familiar.

She wore a flowing, white top, black pants and black sneakers. Auburn hair cascaded down her back and draped gracefully over her shoulders. She looked nice, but something about her told me that she was the complete opposite. Then I noticed her eyes. They were a piercing green, but not a nice sort of green, they were darker and kind of evil looking – the opposite of Zach's-

Oh my gosh.

That must be Zach's mother, Catherine. My suspicions were proven right when she turned to Zach.

"Zachy, I haven't heard from you in a while, I missed you." she sounded evil to, although I think there was a bit of sincerity in there to. Then she turned to sweep her eyes over me. "Were you never going to tell your own mother about your little girlfriend? I had to figure it out myself!"

Zach's fists were clenched, and his muscles were tensing, I knew he was going to pounce any minute. Joe came to stand by him, and placed a hand on his shoulder, and he relaxed slightly.

"You are not welcome here Catherine." My mom spoke, while walking in front of me, as though protecting me. Like a fierce lioness protecting her young from danger. Actually, now that I think about it, it is like that. Mom is fierce and one of the best spies, and I'm young and inexperienced, with little defence other than my mother and the few P&E moves I know.

Catherine cackled. "Now that's not how you welcome an old friend Rachel dear."

They were friends? Does that mean she came to the Gallagher Academy?

"No, that's how you welcome the traitor of our sisterhood." I'd been told about this. How all the girls in the school become sisters and go to all ends to protect each other – because that's what people in the Gallagher sisterhood do. Apparently Catherine was a part of that, but decided it was below her.

Catherine laughed again, and looked past my mom, and to me. "Do you recognise me Cammie?"

I did recognise her. I had no clue where from though. Zach looks nothing like her (excluding the eyes) so I wouldn't recognise her because of Zach. But I knew her. I know I did. But I wasn't going to tell her that.

"No, should I?"

If possible, Catherine's eyes got an even more evil glint in them. "That's a shame, we had such a nice time together, and you became the daughter I never had."

Joe, mom and Zach looked at me confused. To be honest, I was beyond confused at this point.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ah. Do you remember a few years ago, when you went to that summer camp?"

"Um, well I guess, I don't remember what happened though. I got amnesia."

Joe, mom and Zach's confusion turned to a mix of shock and disbelief. It was true though, apparently I fell into a lake thing and banged my head on a rock. It knocked me out, and when I woke I was home and had no memory of what happened that summer.

"You didn't" Joe asked Catherine angrily. What she did or didn't do, I wasn't sure.

"Oh, but I did Joe." She replied slyly.

"What did you do, and what does it have to do with that summer?" I asked, exasperated.

"Fight me Cammie." Catherine said in the same tone.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Okay. I threw one, half heated punch.

But then, I not entirely sure what happened. All I knew was my arms and legs were moving independently, doing moves I hadn't been taught yet. And I couldn't stop. Suddenly, strong arms encircled my waist and pulled me away from whatever was happening. My limbs stopped fighting, and I think I got them back.

"Cam, what was that?" It was Zach.

"I… I don't know…"

"Cammie, dear, are you coming?" nope, my limbs only temerarily came back because, next thing I think happened (I wasn't all that aware of what was happening, it's a bit of a blur), I was punching Zach in the face, and running past mom and Joe, and out of the door, Catherine beside me. I'd only been out the door for a few seconds before something hit the back of my head. Hard.

Then, yet again, the world went black as I fell unconsciousness.


	16. What's happening?

Zach POV

She's gone. She ran out after lashing out at me. It was scary, it was like she was possessed. She turned from a confused 16 year old, being hunted by an ancient terrorist group led by Catherine (I refuse to call her my mum.) to a focused fighting machine. She did things even I hadn't learnt yet. And that's saying something, since I am the best.

Now I was left with Joe, Rachel and a broken nose, trying to figure out what just happened.

"Is it possible, that Catherine had Cam that summer, using the camp as a cover, before giving here the memory tea?" Rachel asked.

"I think that is what happened, but they obviously didn't get what they wanted, but what was it?" Joe replied.

"Something to do with Matt, but I have no idea what. We only had her for two days before, you know, she had to go." Rachel choked the words out, trying to hold it together. "Hang on. Matt went missing in June four years ago. But they wouldn't have. Surely?"

"I think they did."

"They did what?" I asked, sounding a bit naïve. I'm not normally naïve. But cut me some slack, I've just witnessed some sort of demon inside Cam (because of that evil woman), been punched in the face and watched the girl I like leg it out the door. Things were getting weird.

"By the sounds of it, they used Cammie as leverage against Matt. Watching someone you love get hurt is the worst, but most effective, form of torture. It's low, but not entirely unlike the circle, or more specifically Catherine." Joe answered me.

"I'm calling Abby." Rachel announced, and left the room, phone in hand. Abby is Rachel's younger sister, so Cam's aunt. They hadn't met yet because Abby was on a mission in Istanbul, or somewhere. She's always off doing missions, because, well she's the best there is. She used to hold that title alongside Rachel, Joe and Matt. But Matt went missing, and Rachel and Joe retired to teaching.

"Zach, where are the circle bases?" Joe asked me. I knew the answer, after all I had grown up moving from one to another. But I also knew what Joe was actually asking; 'Where would Catherine take Cam?' Joe does that a lot, asks a question but wants the answer to another one. I knew he wanted the latter answering, so I racked my brain. Then I realised, and shouted.

"The ring!"

Cammie POV

I woke up, strapped to an uncomfortable wooden chair, staring into a mirror, which stretched the length of the wall in front of me. The whole room was plain and concrete, with just a wooden door in the corner, and I was alone. This was definitely a different awakening to the last one I had.

Hang on, how did I actually get here? I remember Zach grabbing me. Then I hit something, and ran. But I'm not entirely sure, it's all a bit hazy. I know I hit something, and hit it hard, because my knuckles are throbbing, and I think they have their own pulse.

Suddenly the door opens and reveals a woman, with porcelain skin and auburn hair. Wait she was their before Zach grabbed me. Then it all came flooding back to me. She's Zach's mother. She knows about my amnesia. I fought her (How I fought her, I'm not entirely sure), then Zach dragged me away, then I hit… Oh my gosh, I hit Zach! Crap!

"Cammie, I see you remember what happened last night."

Did I say that out loud? I don't think I did.

"You didn't." she replied. _What?_ She held up a small devise in her hand. "Mind reading devise. Just a prototype, but it seems to work just fine." This is so weird.

"Why am I here Catherine?"

She walked round me and leant against the mirror in front of me, arms crossed and smirking. I know where Zach gets it from.

"You see, Cameron. Four years ago I… acquired, shall we say, something of yours. It had something else I wanted. I needed." Her smirk grew. "_You, _helped me in doing so."

"What could I possibly have that you needed?"

"Well the list has grown since we first had you, but at that point, it was just the one thing."

"And what was that?"

"Where would be the point in telling you Miss Morgan? I'm sure you could figure it out yourself."

What could a 12 year old me have that this woman could possibly have wanted? I thought. She would hear the question weather I said it aloud or not.

"Oh no, you still have it, you've always had it." She replied slyly.

"What? A heart?" I meant it both seriously, because that's what's keeping me alive as far as I know, and as an insult, because Catherine clearly doesn't have a heart (figuratively). Either that or it's a stone. That's also frozen. Basically it's non-functioning and only generates evil.

Her face after that was amusing, to say the least. It was a look of pure shock and insulted-ness, I know it's not a word, but it fits her current facial expression so…  
She quickly recovered and placed a stern look on her face.

"Maybe this will help you." her smirk returned, as she moved to the adjacent wall and pressed a button. The mirror changed into a window, clever. It changed to reveal a handsome man in a smart tux. He was about 40, and had short-ish wavy blonde hair, with matching stubble. He was staring coldly at me. I noticed his eyes. A bright blue. They were so bright. Like the ocean surrounding the Bahamas. There was only one person I knew who had eyes that colour.

Me.

His hair was the exact same shade of blonde as mine. I'd seen him before - there was no doubting his sharp jaw line. In Mom's pictures on his desk. There was only one person this man could be.

"Daddy?"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Ok, I wrote this quickly so appologies for any mistakes or bad writing but I thought i should put something up. Feel free to suggest ideas for this story. **

"She catches on quickly Matt" Catherine complimented, surprising however, I didn't recognise it as a complement at that moment.

Whilst strapped in a chair.

In a concrete room.

Looking at my father, who was supposed to be missing and presumed dead, for the first time.

'We hear you haven't lost your skills' my dad sneered. Didn't expect him to speak in that tone to the daughter he lost 16 years ago.

"Skills?" I questioned.

"The ones we taught you years ago."

"I'm sorry, you seem to have mistaken me with someone who, you know, knows what the hell your talking about."

"Oh yes, of course I forgot, we gave you the tea." Tea? I don't like tea. "Before we erased your memory, you were living with us and we trained you as an assassin." He said nonchalantly. How could he be nonchalant about this? An assassin? Seriously?

Well on the plus side, I suppose that's why I don't remember that summer, I thought I bumped my head. I bump my head a lot. Like A LOT a lot. So I thought it was a pretty decent assumption to think I had walked into a wall or floor of a pool or something. Clearly, I was wrong.

"How is my Zachy?" Catherine asked, quickly diverting the conversation.

"Oh Zach, yeah I mean he's left on his own with two spies, otherwise known as my mother and godfather, on Christmas Day. And I obviously haven't seen him in a while, as a result of a kidnapping, so I can't update you on his latest goings on, however I do know that when I was with him, he was perfectly fine. Without you." I answered with fake calm.

"Sassy. Just like you hey Matt?" Oh good, I'm like my dad, who appears to have gone to the dark side (not with Darth Vader, with this lunatic who is my sort-of-not-really boyfriend's mother). I ignored her comment a and tried to control by asking the questions.

"Can someone tell me why he is here with you, and not with my mother at Gallagher?"

Catherine's eyes darkened and she lowered to a scary low level.

"That, my dear, is something you do not need to know."

My voice went to a high pitched squeak as I said "okay"

Now you're probably wondering what happened to the Cammie who is in control, well I'll tell you what happened. She had a mini heart attack, induced by oh-so-lovely Catherine. I mean she is scary. Like petrifying. Her porcelain skin, emerald green eyes and auburn hair, were scary enough. But when she gets her induced scary on, oh my gosh. I like horror movies, within reason, but none of those compared to the woman in front of me.

"Out of curiosity Cameron," dad started, "who is your mother?" Catherine glared at me, that's why she got scary. That question was the one she didn't want asked.

"What?" Was my response however.

"I know I'm your dad, but who is your mother?"

"You don't remember my mom? Your wife? The one who looks like a freakin supermodel, that you have been, technically, with for 20 years? The headmistress at the Gallagher Academy? You honestly don't remember"

"Nope" he said popping the 'p'. Catherine was still glaring at me, seriously if looks could kill, I would be deader than dead. "My wife is Catherine."

Oh my gosh WHAT?

Catherine was now grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

I voiced my aforementioned reaction to them.

"Yeah five years, we're the perfect power couple. We are the best circle leaders in its history." Dad replied, his grin now mirroring his 'wife's'.

I say in silence trying to comprehend the whole thing, however my contemplating was cut short when there was a colossal bang over our heads. Instinctively, we all looked up. Dad and Catherine exchanged glances, before the whole ceiling collapsed, bringing a whole load of ceiling and dust over us. Oh and a certain Zachary Goode too. Good, now kind-of-boyfriend and newly appointed step-brother has been dragged into this mess with me. Oh joy.


End file.
